Latula Pyrope
For the post-Scratch version of this character, see Neophyte Redglare. Latula Pyrope is the Beforus predecessor to Terezi Pyrope introduced in Act 6 Intermission 3. Not much is known about her, apart from what is seen in Act 6 Intermission 3. Biography Unlike her Alternian descendant, Latula has a different handicap. In an undisclosed incident, she lost her sense of smell, not '' sight''. This handicap makes her a tad insecure, therefore she puts up the front that she is the "r4dd3st g4m3 g1rl 3v4" to overcompensate for it. It appears a tad off-putting to Porrim Maryam and she tells Latula to cool it on her act. In Meenah's quest to recruit minutemen for her militia against , she stumbles upon a door with The Sufferer's signature symbol that only Karkat can open. Latula's role in the sequence of events is the player must be her in order to release Karkat from Kankri's overzealous preachings. Upon entering the door which contains Karkat's locked away memories and dream bubble, a small "scene" (Aranea's Exposition) gives more information about some of the pre-scratch "ancestors": "The Knight of Mind, to even the most casual observer, is clearly the more "radical" instance of the two Pyropes. Both of course have disabilities which, if discovered, would slate each for culling in their respective cultures. Culling of course means something quite different on beforus. It means she would have been selected by a member of a higher caste for adoption, and coddled excessively. But for someone with a lifestyle as radical as hers, I'm sure you will agree that would have been a fate worse than death. "After the tragic accident which left her nasally impaired, her mighty dragon lusus, ancient and wise beyond our comprehension, began to teach her "new ways to smell." To reinvent the sense, using other sense organs such as eyes and ears, awakening completely new experienced in her mind. She was truly an inspiration, and proved beyond a shadow of a doubt that any handicap can be overcome, and doesn't have to stop you from being as rad as you can truly be. "Even though Latula has been dating Mituna steadily for eons, it's hardly a secret to anyone that she and Kankri have had complicated unrequited feelings for even longer. So really, much like their descendants." Personality and Traits Latula loves to skate, as shown by her love of shredding totally rad moves on her board and spending much time in the afterlife perfecting her headstand trick. In Act 6 Intermission 3, when Meenahrequests to be Latula, Latula responds by first making Meenah prove she's rad enough to be her by challenging her to grind some serious rail on a stairway that only Porrim could make appear. She has a sort of 90's skater personality. Relationships Although her matesprit is Mituna Captor, whom she has been dating for eons (even into the afterlife) remaining fully flushed, it's revealed by Aranea that she and Kankri are much like their Alternian descendants, Karkat and Terezi, in the aspect of quadrant allocation. Trivia * The name Latula was suggested for Terezi by Rauthiss. * Her class, Knight, is the same as Karkat's, Terezi's potential Matesprit. ** Kankri's class also happens to be Seer, her descendant's class.